


Rozmowa bez konsekwencji

by Agniechchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Worldbuilding, klanceandothers2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Zwykłe spotkanie dwóch bogów, by napić się latte.Trochę worldbuildingu.Napisane w ramach #klanceandotherwrzesień2018 dla grupy fb ,,Klance & other Polska"





	Rozmowa bez konsekwencji

**Author's Note:**

> Dla osób, którym nie spodoba się charakteryzacja Białego Lwa; tutaj mocno został on zainspirowany boginią pokazaną w GoLion oraz w starym Voltronie. Jak dla mnie to ten sam byt, jedynie pokazujący się w różnych postaciach. Z tego też względu określa siebie jako kobietę.  
> Bob również zachowuje się znacznie uprzejmiej niż zazwyczaj, co jest logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, z kim rozmawia.  
> Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam taka interpretacja!

\- Doprawdy, interesująca to planeta - powiedział elegancko ubrany zielony kolorem skóry, różnił się od ludzi dodatkową parą rąk. Tam, gdzie powinien mieć uszy, unosiły się dwa dyski w tym samym kolorze co jego skóra. Nie wyglądał na zafascynowanego obrazem położonym przed nim przez jego towarzyszkę.

Przedstawiał on całkowicie normalnego lwa, z łapami oraz pyskiem zabrudzonymi świeżą krwią. Obok niego leżało ciało jakiegoś zwierzęcia, z którego zostały jedynie kości i nieliczne kawałki mięsa, wynikające z niedbalstwa drapieżcy. Jeśli to zdjęcie miało go w jakikolwiek sposób przerazić, to było wyjątkowo nieefektywne. Bob nie należał do miłych bogów, podobne sceny niegdyś potrafiły być na porządku dziennym. Na przykład pamiętał małe dziecko, które zostało zmuszone do zjedzenia własnej matki, by przeżyć.

Miał ochotę prychnąć głośno.

\- Są śliczne, nieprawdaż? - odpowiedział kobiecy głos, delikatny, a zarazem potężny, dźwięczny i beznamiętny. Należał on do pozornie ludzkiej kobiety z długimi włosami. Cała jej sylwetka migotała na różne kolory, nie mogąc się na żaden zdecydować lub też, co brzmiało bardziej prawdopodobnie, po prostu nie zwracając na to żadnej uwagi. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nie zmieniała, była biała suknia. - Mieszkańcy tej planety utożsamiają je z odwagą, słońcem, oraz wywoływaniem strachu. Są potężne, idealni władcy. Rządzą, każą, rozrywają ciała swoich przeciwników, nie baczą na nic.

Trudno powiedzieć, jakie miała imię. Jak to zwykle bywało z bogami, każde uniwersum, świat, planeta interpretowały ich w różny sposób, tworząc kolejne nazwy. O ile się tym interesował, tutaj nazywano ją Białym Lwem.

\- To tylko zwierzę. Nie rozumiem twojej fascynacji nimi, moja pani. Nie masz może jakiegoś ciekawego człowieczka pod ręką? - Zielony stworek prowadził najciekawszy oraz najważniejszy program w całym wszechświecie, potrzebował do niego jednak ciekawych kandydatów, nie jakieś tam płotki i zdecydowanie nie zwierzęta, które nie wykształciły nawet prymitywnej mowy. Musiał bardzo cierpieć na brak pomysłów, jeśli brał podobne stwory. - Alfor, którego kiedyś poleciłaś, był całkiem ciekawym materiałem. Nie masz jeszcze kogoś takiego?

Szkoda, że Alfor zginął. Może wtedy losy tego wszechświata byłyby ciekawsze.

\- Dlaczego sam się nie przekonasz, Bobie? - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Niedługo stagnacja tego uniwersum się zakończy. Lwy - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej - wezmą byka za rogi.

Wszystkie jego wątpliwości na temat obsesji bogini rozwiały się. Jakby jako dowód nie mogłaby wystarczyć mu ta jedna opowiastka, w której Biały Lew zmienił wielkiego, nieznanego nikomu wojownika w pięć lwów, tylko dlatego, że mógł to zrobić.

\- Oh, rozumiem, do czego zmieniasz. - Również się uśmiechnął w ten pełen wyższości, charakterystyczny dla bogów sposób. - Mówisz o tych ulubionych, przeklętych duszach?

Nigdy osobiście ich nie spotkał, zazwyczaj interesowały go całkowicie inne światy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, Biały Lew miał swoich ulubieńców, których męczył i męczył, wciąż i wciąż zmieniając ich przeznaczenie dla własnej uciechy. Zawsze ci sami ludzie, nuda.

\- Zgadza się, lecz ratowanie wszechświata nie jest przekleństwem, mój drogi. To zaszczyt oraz wspaniały obowiązek, cel warty wszelkich poświęceń. Są do tego perfekcyjnie przystosowani.

Lwy, które zostały zredukowane do bycia zabawkami bogini. Byli perfekcyjnie przystosowani do tej roli, bo nie istnieli po nic innego. Proste.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, moja pani. - Spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę odpoczywającego zwierzęcia, który wyglądał tak samo nudno, jak chwile temu. Zmienił temat. - Czy jest na tej planecie coś jeszcze, co moglibyśmy zrobić? Wiesz, muszę poszukiwać kogoś do mojego przedstawienia.

Gdyby Bob byłby bardzo, bardzo wredny, mógłby ,,przekonać" mniejsze bóstwa, jak na przykład ziemskiego YHNH do uczestnictwa w jego programie i mieć niesamowitą z tego satysfakcje. Z drugiej strony wolał torturowanie istot, które nie mogły mu w żaden sposób zagrozić, bo były zbyt słabe lub zbyt mało znaczące. Miał jednak problem ze znalezieniem kogoś wystarczająco interesującego.

Mijały wieki, a pomysł z bogami naprawdę brzmiał kusząco.

\- Voltron bez wątpienia zapewni ci rozrywkę - obiecała bogini dziwnie ciepło, jak matka mówiąca o swoich dzieciach (dziełach). - Sama jestem ciekawa, jacy okażą się w tym uniwersum.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się nowy, bardzo wystraszony kobiecy głosik. Była to młoda dziewczyna, z lekko kręconymi, brązowymi włosami oraz dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Miała na sobie strój pokojówki. Dolna warga cała jej drżała, cały czas ruszyła nogami, nie mogąc wytrzymać z nerwów. Nie miała pojęcia, że obsługuje bogów, niewiele było ras, które byłyby w stanie w tej sytuacji to określić, ale nie przeszkadzało to jej w czuciu przed nimi respektu ze strachem. - C-czy chcieliby państwo złożyć zamówienie?

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Bob, strzelając palcami. - Jak to się nazywało, pani? Dwie latte?

Nie miał pojęcia, czym to latte było, ale cóż, zawsze warto próbować nowych rzeczy, nieprawdaż?

\- Dwie latte - potwierdziła kobieta, a kelnerka szybko zapisała to w swoim notesiku. - Zanim poznasz inne ziemskie smaki, dobrze byłoby dać ci coś lekkiego na przystawkę.

\- To była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką od ciebie słyszałem od paru wieków, pani! Tak rzadko ruszasz się z Oriande, że ominęło cię wiele dobrych rzeczy przez te tysiąclecia!

Nie powinien tak się śmiać z większego od niego rangą boga, ale cóż, to akurat było zabawne.

Biały Lew zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jestem jednym z najważniejszych bogów w tym uniwersum, ale nawet ja nie potrafię czasami pojąć twojego umysłu, Bobie.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło ucieczki kelnerki.

\- To jest właśnie ta różnica między nami, pani. - Zielony stworek rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim fotelu. - Ja cały czas podróżuję, szukam czegoś nowego, nowych legend, podczas gdy ty od tysiącleci czekasz na kolejnego Alfora, który równie dobrze może się pojawić lub nie. Powinnaś, pani, poszukać czegoś ciekawego do roboty. Ja na przykład proponuje ci pomoc w robieniu mojego show.

\- Voltron niedługo ponownie się przebudzi - zauważyła bogini. - To będzie bez wątpienia interesujące.

Bob westchnął ciężko.

\- Voltron, Voltron! Zawsze mówisz o Voltronie, pani, tak samo liczy się dla ciebie tylko Altea, może trochę Galranie. Jest tyle innych ludzi, miejsc, planet, ras, wydarzeń, historii, które są wspanialsze od Voltorna!

Szczególnie w innych uniwersach, ale tego głośno nie dodał. Trudno było mu stwierdzić, jak wiele cierpliwości zostało w bogini.

\- Nie, mój drogi - zaprzeczyła, a jej oczy zalśniły na złoto, podkreślając, jak dumna była ze swojego dzieła. - Nie interesowałabym się czymś, co nie jest warte uwagi. Oni zawsze są inni, tak samo, jak sam Voltron. Zawsze rozwiązują swe problemy na inne sposoby, zawsze kształtują się w zupełnie w inny sposób, ale jednocześnie pozostają tacy sami. To fascynujące.

\- To... Bardzo możliwe, moja pani, bardzo.

\- Nie wierzysz mi. - W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć rozczarowanie. - Stawiam ci wyzwanie, Bobie. Wyzwij ich. Kiedy się już przebudzą, wyzwij ich do swojej gry i sam się przekonaj jaką moc posiadają ich dusze.

\- I tak planowałem to zrobić.

Biały Lew się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiem, jedynie się z tobą droczyłam.

Zanim Bob zdołał jej odpowiedzieć, drżącymi dłońmi kelnerka wyłożyła ich napoje z tacy. Od razu po tym kiwnęła szybko oraz nerwowo głową, zaraz uciekając w pośpiechu od ich stolika.

\- Nudy - skomentował kosmita, z zainteresowaniem biorąc szklankę do jednej z dłoni. Latte miało bardziej przyjemne kolory, bardziej niż się tego spodziewał. Od dna do połowy widział coś jasnego, co przechodziło w jasnobrązowy, by zaraz ponownie przejść do białego. - Prawdę mówiąc, branie zawsze tych samych dusz jest nudne, nudniejsze nawet od mojej próby stworzenia show z Zarkonem.

\- Naprawdę próbowałeś zaprosić Zarkona? - Tym razem bogini czuła zbyt wielkie rozbawienie, co wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć w jej głosie. Drżała jej również delikatnie ręka, która uniosła razem z naczyniem, by wypić swoją porcję. - Bez wątpienia było to najlepsze show tysiącleci.

\- Nudziło mi się - odpowiedział Bob, w przeciwieństwie do swojej towarzyszki, nie biorąc żadnego łyka. - Pomyślałem, że może typek, który rządził kosmosem przez ileś tysięcy lat, będzie miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Niestety, - westchnął ciężko - był niesamowicie nużący i cały czas się domagał Voltrona, jakbym był jakąś wróżką! Myślałem też nad Haggar, ale nie, cały czas będzie próbowała się bić, a nie bawić.

Chociaż nie powie tego nigdy głośno, jeśli miałby wskazać cechę wspólną między Białym Lwem a Zarkonem, bez wątpienia byłaby to obsesja Voltronem.

\- Czy raczej, starałaby się przejąć nad tobą kontrolę.

Na chwile zapadła między nimi cisza, którą Bob wykorzystał na obejrzenie widoku zza okna, wcześniej przez niego niezauważonego. Po tak wychwalanej przez boginie planecie spodziewał się czegoś ciekawszego niż szare bloki oraz mnóstwo ludzi, zupełnie niewartych uwagi. Od całego tego obrazka czuło się depresje i niechęć do życia, nigdzie nie mógł zobaczyć tych kolorów, które sprawiły, że Biały Lew zakochał się w Ziemi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w Altei czy Arusie.

Latte dalej stało, nietknięte.

Nagle stało się coś, krótka chwila, moment, który zmienił całą opinię Boba o Voltronie.

Koło okna przeszło dziecko. Całkowicie normalny chłopczyk, może dwa lata, bez przednich zębów, uśmiechając się radośnie i szeroko. Miał na sobie żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, zakrywający całe jego ciało.

Bez wątpienia było wiele osób, które stwierdziłoby, że dziecko jest urocze.

Przykuł uwagę Boba z całkiem innego powodu.

Ono świeciło. Kwintesencja, życie się z niego wylewały, obdarowując wszystkich dookoła, chociaż nawet tego nie zauważali. Błękit chłopczyka był dziwnie kojący, jakby ktoś kładł balsam na duszę i tak jasny, że normalnie oślepiłby, ale jednak był w odcieniu, który sprawiał, że oczy odpoczywały. Dało się również zobaczyć czerwień napełnioną miłością, idealnie łącząc się z niebieskim.

\- Każdy z nich taki jest - powiedziała cicho bogini. - Ich dusze od wielu, wielu światów obcują z Voltronem, nie mogło być inaczej.

\- To zniknie - odpowiedział cicho Bob, obserwując z szeroko otwartymi oczami zjawisko przed nim. - Zawsze znika.

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła od razu. - To życie nie zniknie. Jest to w nim zbyt głęboko zakorzenione, nie, nie tylko w nim.

Chłopczyk szczęśliwie przeszedł obok nich, nieświadomy, jak bardzo tragiczna przyszłość go czeka.

Voltron był przeznaczeniem, obowiązkiem, nadzieją. Dla jego pilotów, paladynów był wszystkim, nie mogli bez niego żyć, istnieć.

Bob od dawna nie cieszył się tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili, że jest bogiem.

\- Skoro poznałeś jednego z paladynów, - odezwał się nagle Biały Lew - to może spróbujesz swojego latte?

Uniósł szklankę, udając, że patrzy niepewnie na kolory napoju, tak naprawdę czując niepokój z całkowicie innego powodu. Pierwszy łyk był gorzki, o wiele bardziej niż się tego mógł spodziewać. Za drugim razem poczuł coś bardziej delikatnego i miększego, łagodzącego gorycz. Za trzecim mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że mu smakuje.

Nie miał zamiaru jednak dać bogini tej satysfakcji.

Patrzyła na niego oczekująco, badając każde wykrzywienie na jego twarzy, próbując wyszukać z nich jak najwięcej informacji.

\- Masz dziwne gusta, moja pani.

\- I kto to mówi.

Zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Twój ulubiony bóg, Bob! Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś słodkiego, może kwaśnego, słonego nie za bardzo, ale gorzkiego? Zdecydowanie czuje się tym zaskoczony i zasmucony, że nie ostrzegłaś mnie wcześniej.

\- Cała zabawa by mnie ominęła. Wpadłam na ciekawy pomysł, Bobie. - Biały Lew przestał bawić się swoim wyglądem i teraz wyglądał jak młoda kobieta z długimi brązowy włosami, ze święcącymi oczami oraz konspiracyjnym uśmieszkiem. Nachyliła się do niego. Kątem oka zobaczył parę siedzącą w innym kącie kawiarni, gdzie jakaś dziewczyna robiła dokładnie to samo. - Do momentu całkowitego obudzenia Voltrona będziemy pokazywać sobie nawzajem różne miejsca, planety, posiłki. Kiedy się zaś przebudzi, stanę się całkowicie Białym Lwem. Dopóki nie uzyskasz mojej zgody, nie będziesz mógł ich zaprosić.

\- Dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić?

\- To moje kreacje. - Jej oczy zaczęły zmieniać kolory z podekscytowania, dumą twórcy. - Będę wiedzieć najlepiej, kiedy będą na ciebie gotowi, a kiedy nie.

Pomyślał o chłopcu i o tym, kim kiedyś zostanie.

\- Zgadzam się.


End file.
